


Oral Fixation

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, M/M, Omega!Haxus, Oral Sex, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: What nicer way to get eachother off then with ones own mouth.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> A request from deathblossomlp I did a while ago on my tumblr sinfultrails and I surprisingly had fun writing this crack pairing.
> 
> Any questions or requests IM or drop me an ask on my tumblr, 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thace hummed as those leather clad thighs are on either side of his head. He moaned softly as he got a face full of that beautiful slit, licking his lips hungrily as he leaned up to lick along it.

“Mmmmmm….”

He could hear Haxus purring deeply as those talented fingers close around his throbbing member. The smaller lieutenant let off a quiet moan as he pushed his hips down to meet Thace’s mouth. 

“Stars you never told me….mm….how nice your tongue felt….aaaah…Thace….” he whispered softly.

Thace moaned quietly when Haxus leaned down to lick along the length of his cock, before leaving soft suckling kisses along it purring deeply. He shivered and blushed softly as he arched his hips up into the wet heat,

He slowly reached up to hold Haxus’ thighs as he felt them close around his head and purred deeply against the soft wet folds that stained his lips in slick. He growled softly as he closed his mouth over the clit and gave a slurping suck on it.

“Mmmmmm….mmmm….” he moaned against it making a small vibration that caused Haxus to pushed his hips back on his mouth harder.

It was then that sharp tongue lightly flicked over the tip of his cock, massaging over the head and lapping up the precum dribbling out. Then that wonderful mouth closed over the top and suckled lightly while wonderful smooth fingers pump him.  
Thace grunted before he slid his hands up to wrap around Haxus’s slim waist and pulled him down to continue to feast on the other’s weeping hole. He slowly kneaded his fingers into the tensed back before he bucked as that wonderful mouth started to take more of him in,

Those soft wet lips nearly touch over his balls, some drool dribbling from the corners of Haxus’s mouth when the tip touched the back of his throat. He grounded his hips down on to Thace’s tongue, his thigh highs giving a small noise as he shifted to move his hips harder down on his lover’s mouth.  
“

Ulk…..mmllmmm…” he slowly pulled off to catch his breath, using his spit and the precum still dribbling out to rub and pump the cock a bit harder and faster. He shivered, biting his lip when that wonderful tongue flicks over his clit again and rips a sharp cry from him, 

He bowed his head cursing under his breath as his grip falters a moment with the heated ache that runs through him so wonderfully. His slit twitched slightly before that tongue turned its attention back to his folds. He huffed before he closed his mouth over the delicious cock against, almost deep throating it fluidly.

Thace purred before he lightly took the small bud in his teeth lightly and carefully twisted it slightly.

The muffled shout around his throbbing cock causes him to thrust his hips up. He hears Haxus choke and slurp and shudders as he resists the urge to just fuck that pretty mouth….!

Then that tongue, that wonderful tongue massages and presses around him as Thace rolls his eyes back from the pleasure, releasing the clit with a hiss. He licked over it a bit soothingly once it was released, licking it harder than before almost flicking it. He felt more slick start to stain over his mouth and his chin as he started to moved his hips up into Haxus’s mouth.

Thace suddenly stiffened and arched as he felt himself on the edge when Haxus lightly drags the tips of his teeth up his length.

“Hlk…! Uuungh….aaaaaaaaah…!”

Haxus whined as he rode the wonderful tongue, his own orgasm just at the peak….

He choked as warm, thick cum fills his near bulging mouth. He grunted and shook a moment….before cumming against Thace’s mouth with a soft gasp. He groaned softly and shook as the cum dribbles down his chin as he pulls off with a soft cough.

Thace panted softly as he pulled off with click staining his face, “Nnngh…haaaaah fuck…..”

Haxus slumped a moment, catching his breath….before smiling a bit.

“Mmmm…very….very good…..” he lightly prodded Thace’s cock with a smirk.

Thace snorted quietly “….Want to go for round two?”

“…If you give me a few minutes, sure. You have such nice mouth…..how can I say no?”


End file.
